In an existing transflective display apparatus, each pixel has an area which achieves image display (i.e., self-display, or transmissive display) using transmitted light or by self-illumination, and another area which reflects incident ambient light and achieves image display (i.e., reflective display) using the reflected light. The transflective display apparatus may perform reflective display using ambient light when the ambient light is strong, and perform self-display using transmitted light or self-emitted light when the ambient light is weak, so that the two display modes can complement each other to reduce power consumption.
However, it is found in practical applications that reflective display can meet the demand without self-display when the ambient light is strong, and in this case, self-display may cause a waste of energy and affect the effect of reflective display instead; when the ambient light is weak, brightness, definition, and the like of reflective display are poor, which will affect the effect of self-display. Hence, as to the existing transflective display apparatus, self-display and reflective display may not complement each other, but interfere with each other.